ufp_memoryalphafandomcom-20200214-history
UFP Civilian Handbook
Introduction There are many different ways to be part of the United Federation of Planets and not all of them lead necessarily through a career with Starfleet or the Starfleet Marine Corps. Besides a great political part and of course the famous Starfleet, which represents the military of the United Federation of Planets, there are many other ways how people can participate. One of them is as a civilian! This handbook is intended, to help everyone getting started as a civilian. It will point out possibilities, opporunities and how to's, needed to get started quickly and it will point at the several advantages one might have as a civilian, along of course with the most important question: "How does one become a civilian?" What is a Civilian of the United Federation of Planets First and formost, a civilian of the United Federation of Planets is Federation Citizen, who is not member of Starfleet and who does not hold a political office. This means, that every member of the UFP, who is none of the aforementioned, does count as a civilian. How does one become a Citizen of the UFP? In order to become a citizen of the United Federation of Planets, a formal application has been made. This application is the membership application of the UFP and does require some important information to be filled in. The application is send directly to the authorities of the United Federation of Planets, which will review the application. In case the application is approved - which happens in 95% of the cases - the Federation Citizenship will be awarded. From this time forward, one is formally a Federation Citizen, with all rights but also with all privelleges. What can I do as a Citizen? What a Federation Citizen does or not does, is up to them, as long as it is within Federation Law. Whether it is the civilians purpose to just hang around and talk to other citizens, get involved in politics, run an own business or even serve on a starship or starbase, is up to them. Here the creativity of every citizen is called upon. Unlike with Starfleet or in the politics, there are no rules or regulations, nor is there anyone telling the civilian what to do or not to do - unless of course, they are working for someone. Many civilians decide to do one of the following: * Just hang around Federation worlds to socialize with other citizens * Start an own business, like a cantina or bar, which they manage, run events for, etc. * Seek employment for someone else * Seek an assignment on a Starship or Starbase of Starfleet, either as family member or to run a business there (e.g. a bar, school, etc.) * Run for a political office or apply for a government position As you can see, there are many ways for a civilian to get involved. It all depends on what you wish to do and how much creativity you have. For many this is the most interesting part of the UFP and it is certainly the one, offering the most freedom and possibilities. Requirements and Restrictions There are some restriction for civilians, as well as times, where some requirements could be placed upon the civilian. This chapter will look at both in detail. Requirements There are generally said no requirements for civilians, other than following the rules and abide to Federation Law. There are no activity requirements or expectations set, which they have to meet. Generally however means just that - generally. There might be situations, where even a civilian has to abide to activity requirements, orders or even Starfleet Regulations. This is always the case, when the civilian is serving for example on a Starfleet vessel or facility. If a civilian is requesting, to join a ship or station crew as a family member, or to run a business on the ship/station, such as the local bar, or the school, the member is not only bond to Federation Laws, but also to Starfleet Regulations and Rules, while aboard the ship. In addition, the Commanding Officer of the ship/installation can define activity requirements, additional rules or limitations for the civilian (e.g. restrict access to certain areas, etc.). Another time, when a civilian might adhere to orders or might even be bond to activity requirements, happens always then, when the civilian gets assigned or elected into a political office or position. If a civilian becomes - for example - a member of the Federation Council, then the member would be required to make possible attending the council sessions and do their council work - even as a civilian. Everyone applying for a political position or going to run for an office should keep this in mind and make sure that the activity requirements can be met. Restrictions Civilians do generelly not only enjoy a great freedom, but also some restrictions. While the restrictions are limited and for many should not cause a problem, they are still there and need to be pointed out. Civilians are generelly restricted from: * Accessing Starfleet facilities, stations, offices - unless these have public offices or areas available or permission has obtained. * When serving on a starship / starbase, access is limited to public and civilian ares. All military areas, such as the Bridge, Engineering, etc. are restricted, unless permission is granted. * Access to some political buildings or government institutions may be limited or restricted. This has to be kept in mind by every civilian. In addition, during times of war or crisis, additional restrictions, limitations and requirements can be bestowed upon civilians, in order to protect the life and security of the United Federation of Planets and its citizens and assets. Advantages of Civilians The advantages of a civilian are obvious. There are no rules, no regulations, no requirements and no superiors. The only law is the Federation Law. Here the member can play with their creativity, whether it is to create an own business, get employed for someone or just socializing, the choice is with them. There is no activity requirement and noone who can dictate what a member has to do or not to do. Some civilians might even be able to work on a starship/or starbase or run for a political office. These cases would however most likely mean a restriction in this freedom, as stated in the chapter above and should be kept in mind by anyone running for an office or considering working on a starship/starbase. This path is for many members the most fun and most interesting one and the one allowing the most freedom and most extensive Star Trek experience. It is however also the most difficult one, as it requires a lot of knowledge and creativity along with the ability to run and manage things on your own. If you think you are up for it, go for it and give it a try. Final Words The Civilian path is not the easiest, but as you have found out by now, it is still an interesting one, offering a lot of opportunities and chances. If you have some creativity and don't feel like adhering to activity requirements or following orders, then the UFP civilian might be a good choice for you. Do your own thing, enjoy Star Trek as you want it and have a good time. That's what we are here for! Credits 'Coming soon...' Cateogry: Important Documents Category: Handbooks and Manuals